


Gutted

by 99flakewithraspberrysauce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99flakewithraspberrysauce/pseuds/99flakewithraspberrysauce
Summary: 现实向包托，转会后angry sex(oral only)，有强迫描写，PWP
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 7





	Gutted

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线自行代入啦，反正感觉就是2011这一年，金发南多还是黑发南多被angry sex也可，我故意没写发色的w

他的头发被扯得发痛，泪水模糊了视线，而哭红了的鼻子在抽泣间收窄了喉管，可悲地令正在侵犯他的喉管的男人更加兴奋，没法说话的五千万镑前锋只能在杰拉德的抽插里发出可怜的鸣咽。

  
他早该预料到他的前队长情绪一旦失控可以对他做出任何他想做的事，再加上他费尔南多・托雷斯同样也是个一个非常情绪化的人，令所有事情都延续住他离开时的失控局面。

  
原本托雷斯打算只是赛后跟随队工作人员和前队友们友善地问好，然后再跟他的前男友兼前队长寒暄两句——不过也许是杰拉德太了解他的性格，要是他不是想和杰拉德修补关系，他是绝对不会等到几乎所有队友离开后，才步入更衣室里找他的前度寒暄两句。

  
剩下的队友很识趣地给予他们一个私人的空间，但是事情失控了，像他离开前的那几个月时间一样。有时他们很惜珍彼此相处的时光，有时却想改变对方坚定的想法，想要对方为自己的立场而改变。他们很少会争论起来，大多数都是互不瞅睬，训练时不会再走在一起，在更衣室也不再挨着坐了，但只有其中一方主动勾引或挑衅，便会来一场激烈的性爱。在他们相处的倒时计剩下的时间越来越少，他们发现他们最该做的事便是做爱，因为除了做爱，谈什么都有可能不欢而散。

  
而现在，杰拉德迫他在更衣室跪下来帮他口交，一边操他的嘴巴一边带着愤怒侮骂他是个离开他的婊子。还扯着托雷斯的长发迫使他抬起头来与杰拉德对视，杰拉德粗长的阴茎因为托雷斯的仰头而顶到喉头去，托雷斯本身因为杰拉德的侮辱而眼睛红了一片，现在还要强忍喉头被杰拉德恶意戳弄而产生出的作呕感，整个湿润眼框到脸颊都染红起来。

  
托雷斯受不了的想退后却被杰拉德死死按住，只好用那双任谁都会软心的无辜大眼睛无助地望住杰拉德。他想说些什么，但嘴巴被杰拉德那根巨大的阴茎塞住了，于是他只能一边掉眼泪，在脸上划出一条条可怜的水痕，边发出鸣鸣嗯嗯想求杰拉德放过他。

  
杰拉德看着托雷斯身上的蓝色切尔西的球衣，就像是往憎恨的火焰洒上汽油，顿时火焰盖过了曾经充斥在空气每一个角落的怜爱。于是杰拉德的眼眸一沉，在心里下定决心他这次不会心软了。杰拉德扯住托雷斯的头发，拍拍托雷斯的脸叫他深吸一口气。为了让杰拉德放过他，托雷斯乖乖的照做了，但杰拉德没有放过他，只是冷笑一声挺了腰，把阴茎插往更深入的位置，再说“你知道为什么我要操你的嘴吗？因为只有塞住你的嘴，才令你不会说出比刀刃还伤人的话。”

  
听到这句的托雷斯睁大了眼睛，大脑空白一遍，他还没反应过来杰拉德这句话的意思，杰拉德便开始恨心地往托雷斯的喉里抽插。纵然他知道他的离开会令杰拉德受到伤害，但他从来也没想到能去到了这种程度。像他无知地毁灭了一个城市一样，他曾经真切的爱意，把这个男人变成一个千疮百孔的废墟。

  
这是一个他从来也没见过的杰拉德。负担起整个俱乐部一切的利物浦队长憎恨他、想干死他，把混含着怒火、怨恨、委屈、不甘以及占比最重的性欲都一一靠着这次带有侮辱和拆磨的口交来发泄。

  
将近无法的呼吸的托雷斯满脸通红，也无法再思考什么，只能靠着本能在杰拉德退出的片刻间赶紧吸入空气，还来不及回神时又要迎来下一波的进攻。他难受的呜嗯着，极像一只受尽侮折磨的可怜幼崽。

  
窒息的边缘和嘴巴被撑到酸痛让他的知觉散渙。敏感的喉间被杰拉德粗暴的抽插时，却产生出异样的快感，巨大的阴茎一下下辗过管道时的感觉是如此清晰。那是杰拉德的阴茎正在侵犯他的嘴巴和喉管，当他的大脑想到这一点时，他用视线被泪水遮盖的眼睛望着正对自己施暴的男人。

  
利物浦人闭起眼睛，欢愉让男人的抬头纹没有锁得那么深，而嘴里吐出的低吟则是正说诉着他的嘴巴和喉咙是湿滑紧窄得令人舒服无比。

  
那刻间，托雷斯似乎爱上了这种作呕的感觉了，连自己的下身也起了反应，抬起头的前端抵在球裤上的裤档。但如果他现在碰自已的话，杰拉德一定会更加生气，于是漂亮的前锋只好忍耐着，双手都捧住杰拉德的性器，用嘴巴好好含住，另一方面则偷偷前后摆动，一边配合着对方的抽动，一边让自己的跨间的硬物和屁股能磨擦到裤档上的弹性物料，从而得到更多的快感。

  
托雷斯努力地放松自己，专注地感受着杰拉德在他口中蛮行的巨物，用嘴里的每一处讨好这根他所渴望的阴茎，期待着这根阴茎戳碰到喉咙深处，就像操他的小穴一样操他的喉咙，让他带着抖震和呜鸣来得到快感。杰拉德不会一次就得到满足的，幸运的话他的前队长玩厌他的嘴巴后，也许便会操他的小穴。想到杰拉德之后也许会操他，托雷斯不禁更加兴奋起来，磨擦着球裤的前端染湿了蓝色的贴身物料。

  
显然他是己经适应了这一切，就像三年前的第一次一样。托雷斯知道自己的适应能力很強，为了他所喜欢的东西，他很乐意去学习和适应。比如是适应利物浦的传统，适应英超快速的节奏，适应英国寒冷的天气，以及适应杰拉德那根巨大的性器进入他的体内。不论是温柔的研磨还是粗暴的插入，他都能很快的进入状态，由痛苦的抽泣变成赞叹欢愉的喘息。

  
只因为他很喜欢。

  
托雷斯曾以为爱很纯粹，像他爱上足球一样，百分百的投入进去，脑里全是足球，追着球奔跑，在有机会的位置射门，然后进球。当初爱上利物浦人的时候，他也是如此，他全情投入，付出了一切，只要是杰拉德想要，是场上锁定胜局的进球，还是床上能满足英国男人下流思想的姿势，他都乐于用自己来取悦对方。

  
但杰拉德却教会他要爱自己，要为自己着想。

  
于是爱自己的他决定了离开，为了完成自己的梦想和野心，纵然他还是爱着他的队长。他从没想过爱可以这么复杂。原来有很多时候，单靠爱是不足够的。像他小时候听的利物浦乐队，唱着你需要的一切是爱，长大后学会英语的他却发现，事实上那时的战争却越烧越旺，街上的冲突越催激烈。到最后，连乐队也是很难看地解散收场。

  
史蒂文还爱着他吗？托雷斯不清楚，但他很清楚杰拉德现在一定是恨透他。杰拉德在身体抖动时下意识地再扯起他的长发，用力地把整根顿大的性器都深深埋入他那敏感湿滑的喉间里，让托雷斯动弹不得地被灌入这场施虐的第一发精液——不管他愿不愿意。当然，以杰拉德的角度来说，压哨转投死敌的前锋不情愿地被他口爆到流泪，会让他加泄愤和满足。

  
压哨转投死敌身穿蓝色球衣的前锋不得不对上杰拉德攀至高峰的脸孔，和听着变得高亢的喘声，然后温热黏稠的精液就这样射入他的喉咙里。他闭上了眼睛，这或许能让他看上来更加冷漠无情，像所有球迷都深信的，由俱乐部高层写所撰写的剧本中，那个被描绘成背叛了忠诚的婊子一样，而原是在他眼眶里打转的泪水，终于失守的一一划过他的脸庞。

  
在射精过后，杰拉德很快便推开了托雷斯，像遗弃一件完成了使命的一次性用品一样，用完即弃。但在他的性欲短暂地被蒸发的时间里，他仔细看着满是泪水的五千万镑前锋坐在地板上，垂下眼睛、张开了红润的嘴唇一呼一吸，什么也不做的静静等待黏在喉间里精液往下流时，他不禁思考男孩脸上的眼泪是生理的泪水还是伤心的眼泪。他告诉自己他不想知道，因为那那一个答案也好，也足以让他心碎。

  
但他的心早已被男孩用刀刺碎了。

  
杰拉德从凌乱的桌上翻出一瓶运动饮料，然后把男孩圈在怀里，抚摸着对方没再用发胶打理的柔软长发，把饮料用哄骗的语气让前锋喝下去。

  
费尔南多一言不发的抓他的手臂，示意不想他离开，想要他继续抱住自己却说不出口，更多是男孩觉得自己已经没有对他撒娇的资格了，更怕是杰拉德的拒绝。

  
前锋裤档撑起的硬物终于被杰拉德发现了，杰拉德嗤笑摇首，一只手把费尔南多牢牢圈在怀里，让费尔南多感到安全极了，然后另一只手则潜入男孩的裤内，握住那忍耐已久的欲望，让男孩马立被刺激得身体都缩在他怀里。

  
“鸣嗯⋯⋯”思绪再度被夸间的欲望搅碎的费尔南多喘着气来，杰拉德知道该碰他那里让他最快达到顶点的熟练手法让他大喊起来，他感受着背后杰拉德环绕着他的体温，阴茎被男人宽厚的手里快速撸动的温度，快感便像擦出火花而燃点起烟火的药引。

  
一切一切，都像他从没离开过一样，像他发现到史蒂文对他的爱也从没流逝过。

  
“史蒂文⋯⋯嗯啊，队长！”于是在名为快感的烟火正爬上夜空，即将纵放，而费尔南多则在更衣室里胡语乱言起来，叫喊史蒂文的名字，和以前一样带着撒娇和崇拜的语气把他最爱的男人叫作队长，像这样叫喊着他就能回到那段他最开心的时光。

  
“南多，今天别回去吧。你用的洗发水我还在家里留着。”杰拉德先往男孩的颈背一吻，他很怕男孩即使在队巴走了也连夜赶回伦敦，所以他狡猾地扳过费尔南多的首，吻住这张想要发出高潮的声音的嘴巴，然后男孩全身苏麻，在接吻中到抖震出高潮的烟火。

从花洒里流出的热水打在杰拉德那需要被舒缓的背肌上，同时也把整个浴室也弥漫着蒸气。

  
“史蒂文。”在他身旁同样地享受着被热水拍打全身的费尔南多有兴致地用手指划过杰拉德的手臂。

  
“怎么了？”他刚把头发的白泡用热水冲去问。

  
“你真的把我留在你家的东西也没掉吗？还是只留下了洗发水？因为太好闻了。”费尔南多想起杰拉德总喜欢闻他头发，于是他一直用同一种洗发水，不停地漂染金发——直到他去了南非之后，一切都不一样了。但此时的费尔南多只想起那些美好的回忆，这使他勾起笑问杰拉德。

  
杰拉德看着费尔南多的微笑，埋藏在心里深处的一角都被融化了，原有的怨恨和怒火，像刚才停留在发上的白泡，被他所钟爱的男孩所展露的温和微笑冲洗得一干二净。

  
他装作一如以往的风趣，带着试探去确认南多等会是否真的愿意跟他回家，“你待会回去看看不就知道。”

  
“我很想念这一切。”男孩的手正对他的手臂依依不舍一样，细心的抚摸每一处的肌肉走向，他低起头来，盯着杰拉德的手臂肌肉，道出这段时间一直缠绕着他的想法“我很想你。 ”

  
“所以我会抓住我想念的东西，不让自己失去他。”杰拉德注视着费尔南多抬起头來與他对视的眼睛，同时抓住了男孩的手把他拉到自己身前，给男孩能热烈地感受到他的爱意，想要把他吞入腹中的深吻，而男孩把双手都搭在他的颈后，用同样的热情来回应他——费尔南多也不想失去他。

  
在水气弥漫的浴间里，利物浦的队长和切尔西新买来的五千万前锋仿似处身暴雨之中，用尽一切气力的拥吻对方。他们用口腔的吸吮，唇舌的交缠去吞噬彼此，来换取灵魂的短暂融合。

他曾经很爱他，与男孩拥有着一段美妙无比的回忆，又怎能在一夜之间，由极爱走到另一个极端到极恨。

You can't go from one extreme to another and fall out with him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I was heartbroken,’ says Gerrard. ‘Absolutely gutted. But I also called him after he left.
> 
> ‘There are no hard feelings. I built up a relationship with Fernando and became his friend. He scored some fantastic goals and I have fantastic memories. I enjoyed playing with him. So you can’t go from one extreme to another and fall out with him, start criticising him.’


End file.
